


Kinktober - Day 9 - Bondage/Lingerie/Praise - Tendou x Sugawara x Asahi

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Day 9, Dom Asahi is trademarked to Emma, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Praise, asadai in the background, tensuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: A gift to Ari for always helping me with my crappy grammar (although Emma_Trevelyan helped me this time so I could keep this all a surprise for you). She also gave her blessing to add in Dom Asahi because it just seemed to fit with this prompt set so well. I really hope you enjoy it!





	Kinktober - Day 9 - Bondage/Lingerie/Praise - Tendou x Sugawara x Asahi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdytooru (broodywolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/gifts).



> A gift to Ari for always helping me with my crappy grammar (although Emma_Trevelyan helped me this time so I could keep this all a surprise for you). She also gave her blessing to add in Dom Asahi because it just seemed to fit with this prompt set so well. I really hope you enjoy it!

“Asa-kun, I have a favor to ask. Well, not so much a favor as a question. It’s just that… it seemed better to come to you directly rather than—“

“Sacchan you’re making my anxiety creep up,” Asahi says setting down his cup of coffee. When his best friend asked him out to coffee and gossip he’d been prepared for just that. His brow furrows; “Is it Suga? Did something happen?”

Tendou waves wild hands at his question, eyes wide. “No! I mean, yes, it involves Koushi-kun but it’s not bad, I promise!”

“Then why do you look like you’re about to pass out? Did you eat this morning?” Asahi asks, pushing the remaining half of his pastry across the table.

Tendou eyes it, licking his lips but shakes his head, determined to just _say it_. “I want to wear that new lingerie I told you about, have you bind me and then you blow Suga, while I watch.”

Asahi nods along until the last words register. He lowers his voice, mindful of people around them not wanting to inadvertently eavesdrop on other people’s kinks, “You want _me_ to blow _your_ boyfriend—one of my best friends—while you watch?”

Tendou nods rapidly, a wild smile on his face. “That’s what I said!”

“Much too loudly for decent society,” Asahi mumbles glancing round. He’s secure but there are limits.

“Sorry,” Tendou whispers, still loud but it’s so cute Asahi smiles.

He reaches across the table, taking long skinny fingers into his large warm hand and squeezes; “Have you talked to Suga about this?”

Tendou bites his bottom lip but lets it go when Asahi shakes his head slightly.

“I… I kinda wanted it to be a surprise?” Tendou says, his tone more a question than statement.

Again Asahi shakes his head. “You know I can’t do that. For one, professionally, all parties need to be aware and agree to what’s going on. And second, Suga and I are friends, that adds another layer entirely.”

Not that he’s opposed to it, not at all. Suga’s quite the looker when he’s not being a little shit but Asahi has no clue how he’ll take this.

Still, if Sacchan really wants this… “I could always set you up with one of my colleagues. You know, someone not personally known.” He shrugs. “Could add on another fantasy, sex with a stranger.”

But Tendou isn’t hearing it. “I want _you_ to do it… him… you know what I mean.” He sighs dramatically, returning the hand squeeze before falling back into his chair. “You… you’re the best and I’d… I don’t think I’d enjoy it as much if it weren’t you. In fact, I know I wouldn’t.”

Asahi’s heart warms at Tendou’s trust and he takes pity on his pouting face. “Fine,” he says slowly, “I agree to it but only if we do it my way, which means asking Suga first.”

“But that’ll spoil the surprise,” Tendou whines.

Asahi chuckles, “I’m sure Suga will still be _quite_ surprised by all this.”

“Fine, spoil sport.” He takes out his phone but as he unlocks it, a smile replaces his pout. Whatever’s on the screen must be from Suga.

_Speak of the devil._

Asahi’s heart gives a flutter, grateful his best friend found someone who—while a handful in his own right—is genuinely a good person and treats Sacchan like a prince.

“I have time to talk with you both this afternoon, not that I’d planned on a working lunch but…” Asahi trails off with a smile.

Tendou snaps his attention back to him, his ridiculously giddy smile still in place. “Perfect! Koushi-kun just got home. His meeting was over quicker than expected!”

They finish their tea, gather their jackets and walk out onto the sidewalk, Tendou’s nerves showing in the way he chatters about everything under the sun.

* * *

Curled up in his favorite chair, Suga takes a long sip of perfectly warm, spiced chai tea; adding a dash of cayenne was a great idea, giving it just that little extra _oomph_ he’s looking for.

Satori’s text has him intrigued. It’s not that he minds Asahi coming over, quite the contrary; it’s been too long since he and Dai joined them for game night. But he knows his boyfriend and even through text he can sense he’s _excited_ about something and when Satori is that excited, Suga can’t help having an element of wariness creeping into his curiosity.

It isn’t long before he hears the trek of feet on the stairs mixed with Satori—oh, his voice is highly pitched they must really have a doozy for him—talking more than a mile a minute.

He calls over the din, “It’s open!”

The knob turns, letting in a stream of afternoon sunlight that catches Satori’s bright hued hair just right and Suga feels his lips curling up at the sight; _god he’s gorgeous._

A moment later, Asahi ascends into view, looming tall and broad, the same beams that highlighted Satori casting him in backlight making him seem bigger. No wonder people shy away from him all the time, the man doesn’t even have to try to be intimidating. But when he does…

Suga shivers just slightly at the vision the two make, feeling a tiny twinge of guilt for finding his friend so damn sexy; especially when he’s got his arm around his sweet, silly boyfriend helping to steady him as he almost trips taking off his shoes.

”I thought you were drinking tea and here I find you tipsy,” Suga jests, standing to offer a hug to Asahi and adds, “thanks for making sure he doesn’t break his neck.”

“Sacchan protection squad, that’s me,” Asahi chuckles returning the hug.

“I can take care of myself,” Satori whines, just as he smacks the back of his hand against the key shelf. “Ow…. ugh that hurt.”

“C’mere, ya one man typhoon,” Suga coaxes, pressing a soft kiss to the injured spot; it’s fiery red and will probably bruise. He gets Satori to the couch next to him, still holding his hand and gestures with the other for Asahi to sit down.

“And we did only have tea,” Satori pouts.

Suga flashes a grin. “Did someone slip you rum, then?”

Satori pouts more and it shouldn’t be so cute. “Koushi, stop teasing this is… it’s…” he trails off, looking to Asahi for help.

“What happened to your eagerness earlier?” Asahi asks.

“I… it… I’m am! But somehow—“

“Will someone please just tell me what the hell’s going on? I’ll have you know, I have a rather vivid imagination,” Suga complains.

“Suga, Sacchan wants me to bind him.”

“That’s not unus—“

“And watch me blow you.”

Suga blinks, mouth forming an “o” but no sound comes out. Well… that’s new. He glances at Satori who is vibrating with something between nerves and excitement. Suga swallows against a suddenly very dry mouth; “Maybe I need to work on my imagination.”

Asahi snorts as Satori cries out, “Be serious Koushi! It took a lot to admit that!”

Suga quirks an amused eyebrow. “Asahi did the admitting.”

“And he’s a lot of man so… it fits!”

Suga and Asahi both laugh, the former gathering Tendou’s hands into his. “Why couldn’t you tell me that?” he asks gently.

Tendou shrugs, dropping his gaze to their interlocked fingers. “Sometimes… sometimes I feel like even now, after all you know about me and all we’ve been through, you’ll think I’m a freak about… about my kinks. So when it came time to actually say it…” he pauses to look at Asahi. “Thank god you’re a professional, my idea would have ended in disaster.”

Asahi makes a quiet noise of understanding and nods while Suga draws Tendou into a warm embrace, kissing his temple and stroking fingers through his hair. “One, I already know you’re a freak, two it’s one of the things I love about you because it’s you and three,” he pulls back, cupping Tendou’s cheeks, “I’m just as freaky.” His smile speaks volumes to that truth.

Tendou’s eyes begin to light up, the burden of worry replaced with elation. “So… does that mean you agree?”

Suga casts a sidelong glance at Asahi, eyes him up and down then grins. “Who wouldn’t want Tall, Dark and Gorgeous over there on his knees for them?”

He’s gratified to see Asahi blush.

A moment later it’s gone as Asahi shifts from his usual glass hearted self to professional Dom, his face relaxed but expression serious. “OK, so logistics wise… Sacchan tied up—do you want rope, straps, cuffs…”

Tendou looks at Suga, squeezing his hands. “Whatever you wanna see me in, so you pick.”

Suga considers for a moment then asks, “Are you wearing anything or fully nude?”

“I have a new piece… it’s, um, lacy,” Tendou replies.

“Color?” Suga asks next, working to _not_ get an erection.

“Black.”

Yep, dick’s getting harder. Suga clears his throat, crosses one leg over the other, only just catching the hint of amusement in Asahi’s eyes but he ignores it in favor of answering the question, “If you’ve got leather, I like the aesthetic of it with lace.”

Asahi nods. “I have oodles of leather.” He takes out his phone, tapping in a few notes.

Suga snorts, “Please tell me you don’t use the word “oodles” with any of your other clients.”

“Only with you nerds. Now, as far as set up goes… Sacchan, you want to be bound on the bed-- oh did you want a gag, too?”

Tendou shakes his head; “No, I wanna be able to talk to Koushi. I think… I think that would be better, don’t you?” He turns to direct the question to his boyfriend.

Suga hums in consideration but then smiles, leans in close and whispers, “You know how much I love hearing your pretty moans, lovey.”

Tendou shivers, closing his eyes, the smallest of whimpers breaking into the quiet room.

Across it, Asahi clears his throat, “Focus, children, else no threesome for you.”

Suga giggles and draws away from Tendou but keeps a hand on his knee, his thumb tracing back and forth. “Sorry, _master_ , we’ll behave.”

Asahi gives him a look. “You’re a little shit, you know that Suga?”

The grin Suga gives him could give the devil chills.

“Anyway, back to business,” Asahi continues, “I’ll bring an arrangement of leather restraints, we can test a few for compatibility with your outfit Sacchan, also for comfort. Now, as to action. We have Sacchan on the bed looking bound up and pretty,” he flashes a grin at the red head, “and at the foot of it Suga standing with me on my knees giving him the best damn blow job of his life—sorry Sacchan it’s true—and,” Asahi’s smile turns dangerous, “he doesn’t get to come until I say so… which will be _after_ I’ve edged him and he’s fucked Sacchan.”

Satori whimpers at that, while Suga merely mouths _fuck_ ; he’s really gonna give it to Satori tonight.

“So, next weekend work for you both?” Asahi asks back to his business tone as he looks at his calendar.

Suga nods rapidly before moving to straddle Satori’s lap, carding fingers through fire-red tresses that he tugs. Satori’s mouth falls open in a gasp but Suga claims his moan with his lips, tongue sliding in against the other’s.

“I’ll just show myself out,” Asahi chuckles, making way to leave but not before catching sight of Suga breaking the kiss long enough to whip off his shirt before diving back in, Sacchan’s long fingers raking down pale flesh leaving angry red marks; “Though it is tempting to watch… so pretty…”

But he doesn’t, forcing himself to walk out and shut the door. He’ll get a full show in a week… with participation privileges. Still, that minor display after their chat has him riled up and headed for home in a hurry. Poor Daichi… he’s no idea what’s coming.

* * *

The week feels tortuously long but finally Saturday arrives and Asahi is on his way from the station to Suga and Sacchan’s apartment. On his shoulder hangs a bag full of goodies that should the mild mannered public around him ever catch a glimpse inside of they’ll be even more afraid of him; he can feel the odd looks at his leather pants as it is. In a way, it makes him feel smug rather than sad. They don’t know what they’re missing.

He mounts the stairs, reaches the door and knocks. Immediately it swings open, a very twittery Sacchan reaching to grab his wrist and drag him in; “Fuck Asa-kun I’m so excited I can’t even. This week has been _hell_.”

Asahi manages not to trip over the floor rug and sets his bag down. In a firm, low voice he says, “Sacchan, take a deep breath.” His hands settle on the other’s shoulders, eyes finding his and he inhaled deeply. “I know you’re looking forward to this but I don’t want you so worked up you lose focus ok?”

Sacchan nods rapidly, mimicking Asahi’s long slow breathing, exhaling the nervous tension in his body as best he can. After a few deep breaths, he nods more slowly. “Th… thanks. I’m ok now.”

“Good. Now, show me what you’re planning on wearing and we’ll figure out the restraints to go with it.”

Some of the energy is back as Sacchan rushes towards the bedroom but it’s less frantic so Asahi doesn’t say anything. He hums approval as he enters, glad to see Sacchan (or maybe Suga) have the area well prepared. The area is lit in soft light by candles placed well away from where they could accidentally be knocked over if things get energetic, their scent a light floral without being too perfumed.

On the floor under one of the bedside tables is a bucket with white wine chilling in ice while under its partner on the other side is another with water, no ice. Asahi opens the drawer above the water side and nods; easy to eat snacks in the form of granola bars and bananas. In the wine side’s are condoms, lube, moist towelettes and dry towels.

“You prepped well,” Asahi compliments.

“Thanks, it was Koushi’s idea. He said to rearrange anything you need… we weren’t sure on aesthetics vs. function.”

Asahi turns to tell him everything looks fine but the words catch in his throat and he swallows them back down; Sacchan looks _ravishing_. With his pale skin, black is definitely his color and the lace… oh the lace… a teddy, with high cut thigh lines showing off those gorgeous, long legs. The bodice portion clings to his body like a dream but looks soft, instills a sense of innocence incongruous with the scene about to unfold and Sacchan’s hands covering his crotch only add to that impression.

Asahi reaches forward unthinkingly, trails the tips of his fingers over Tendou’s outer thigh, asking in hushed tones, “Did you… shave for this?”

Sacchan nods shyly. “I liked the feel better… do you think it was a bad idea?”

Asahi shakes his head very slowly. There isn’t much that could be done if he had thought it a bad move but he doesn’t give voice to that. “You look amazing, Suga is going to lose his mind.”

Sacchan blushes all the way to his roots and it’s one of the biggest mixes of sweet and sexy Asahi’s seen in quite some time… maybe ever.

He blinks, remembers he has a _job_ to do here and he better get on it since Suga will be home soon. They’d decided parameters of the play today—the big ticket items—through email but some things (like Sacchan’s outfit and the restraint set up) were left out, giving a nod to his want of surprising his lover.

Asahi lifts his bag, setting it on the bed. The comforter has been removed and the top sheet pulled back; the lavender color of the fabric will work extremely well with Sacchan’s color scheme. Asahi opens the bag, the zipper sounding loud in the room which reminds him; “Did you want music playing or no?”

“Um, not sure, what do you think?”

Asahi considers then shakes his head. “I think not, don’t want anything to deter from the screaming I’ll have you both doing.”

He doesn’t miss the shaky breath Sacchan lets out at that and smiles, focusing on becoming the Dom need him to be.

“Ok,so I have two minds about this,” he says, beginning to draw out items and lay them on the mattress, “Suga said he wanted leather which made me think of this new cuff set I’ve been dying to try.” He holds them up, turning this way and that; “You’d be bound by your wrists and ankles with a strap in the middle, basically trussed up like the piece of meat you are…”

Sacchan trembles slightly as he reaches to take and examine this option. He asks hesitantly, “What was your other mind thinking?”

Asahi chuckles, pulling out his whip. His eyes darken as he coils it between his large hands, the snap loud in the room. “I’ll tie you up with your arms completely bound to your sides, kneeling on the bed, watching me pleasure your man.”

Sacchan whimpers, eyes darting back and forth between the two choices. It’s hard to decide which Suga would like best (though probably either he’ll be into).

“Tell me your thoughts,” Asahi says, voice low but sweeter.

“Um, well, the cuffs make me think he’d be able to see my outfit better? Cause the whip will cover most of it…”

“I can set the arch to however far you want. It’ll be tight and secure but I’m not going to bend you in half… unless that’s what you want.”

Tendou hums in consideration then nods. “Not too steep an arch sounds good but yeah, I want Koushi to be able to see the piece.”

“It’s so lovely I can’t blame you. Plus, now I get to see the new toy in action,” Asahi says wrapping and setting the whip back in the bag. He slides his jacket and shirt off to lay them inside as well and zips it up before setting it in the closet, shutting the door.

“So many muscles,” Tendou sighs, eyes a bit hazy.

“I have an image to maintain, plus have you seen my boyfriend? He’s a lot of man to handle.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that actually,” Tendou says and the admission has Asahi’s cock twitching. Confident as he is, Daichi has continued to demur from them being watched together, but maybe some day, if it were Sacchan and Suga… Asahi shakes his head.

“Ok,” Asahi claps his hands, “lets get you tied up baby.”

* * *

_I wonder what he’s wearing_

Suga climbs the stairs eagerly, his heart speeding up with every step he takes, closer to a night unlike any he’s sure he’s ever had. Initially it felt cruel to have to wait a week for this but Suga begrudgingly admits to himself it was for the best. It’s given time for he and Satori to talk more about their kinks, share fetishes or fantasies they were previously too shy or even scared to admit to one another; including that both of them had wondered what it would be like to have a threesome.

It’d been mentioned before, usually in the middle of drunken laughing fits about who among their friends would be the funniest to try it with. But they’ve never seriously discuss it, not till now, not till Asahi.

A shiver of anticipation runs up Suga’s spine. He knows even with Asahi on his knees for him, this is his show; at least in regards to directing. He—Sugawara Koushi—is the star for Tendou Satori.

_“I want to watch you feel good from a different vantage. To watch you getting worked up, ready to take me… I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”_

Satori had said that two nights ago, and it’s played over and over in his head since then.

He reaches the door and turns the knob only to find it locked. Suga half draws his keys out then smiles, lifting a hand to knock. The latch clicks, the door opens and his mouth almost drops; Asahi and leather pants are a _very_ good combination.

“Suga, welcome home.” Asahi steps aside, gesturing for him to enter which he does, shivering with anticipation as he shuts the door and locks it again. “Remove your clothing and put this on,” Asahi orders, his voice even and calm, assured his directions will be followed as he hangs a black silk robe on one of the coat hooks.

A short sharp spark of embarrassment shoots through Suga at the thought of stripping before Asahi but he either picks up on it or it’s part of the play to not watch because when Suga turns around Asahi is already headed down the hall, his back to him.

_Don’t overthink it, just do it_

Suga strips quickly, sighing as the slick cool material slides over his skin, his nerves tingling for want of touch, anticipation making everything feel more intense.

He ties it up, folds his clothes and sets them on the couch then heads down the hall to join Asahi who stands waiting next to the not fully closed bedroom door and gives him a wicked smile.  “Your pleasure awaits,” he says, voice low, laced with lust and brimming with promise, his large palm pressing open the door to reveal…

Suga’s sure his heart has stopped.

Satori is on his knees, wrists and ankles bound behind him, his cock tantalizing encased in sheer fabric. Suga wants to lick it, wants to suck his balls through it, wants to tease him. He manages to whisper, “You look so lovely.”

There’s a soft answering whimper from the bed, Satori’s eyes half lidded but full of longing; Suga wonders how long Asahi’s had him tied up like this.

Asahi leans in closer, his breath hot on Suga’s ear making him shiver. Sometimes he forgets just how much taller he is than him but he remembers it now, senses his power and his will, feels the heat radiating off him; “He does look a sight doesn’t he? You want the full tour before we get started? Or should I leave you a few surprises?”

Suga takes in a shuddering breath, feels himself leaning into Asahi’s broad chest; “Sur… surprise me, please.”

Asahi grins, pleased that Suga is falling so, so easily into submission. It’s a bit of a pity, he was looking forward to breaking him, but they have a long way to go yet. He wraps his arms around Suga’s waist, feels him jump at the contact but he doesn’t move. Sacchan’s eyes open wider, he knows things are about to get started; “Remember the rules, sweetheart, if you can’t behave I will gag you. But maybe you want that, hmmm?”

Sacchan shakes his head no, settles back down again to watch.

“Good boy,” Asahi reassures, thick fingers deftly undoing the knot settled at Suga’s bellybutton. Into his ear he murmurs, “Seeing as your boy is tied up for the moment, it’s my job to get you warmed up. Are you ok with that?” He trails the tip of his nose from the back of Suga’s ear down, drawing goosebumps with his breath, his lips just close enough for the hairs on Suga’s neck to stand at attention, his nerve endings anticipating touch.

Suga nods but it only earns him a smack to the ass making him gasp.

“Words, sugar, we all know you’ve got enough of them usually,” Asahi growls.

Another shuddering breath and then, “Yes, I… I’m ok with it.”

“Good.” Asahi finishes untying the robe, pulls the collar and it slips off effortlessly with a whisk to the floor, exposing soft, pale, beautiful skin that he wants desperately to mark but won’t; Suga isn’t his to claim.

Suga lets out a quiet moan as Asahi trails his hands over his outer thighs, wrapping into the inner join of his hip, spreading him, putting him further on display for Sacchan’s enjoyment. He feels the quiver of nerves, hears the slight whimper of protest but Suga isn’t fighting him, is letting him do as he pleases and fuck if it isn’t making Asahi hard enough to pound nails.

Suga keeps his eyes locked with Satori’s, mouthing, “I love you” because he feels strangely vulnerable and needs to reassure him of his affection.

Another gasp escapes his lips when Asahi fastens his against the side of his throat, one hand rubbing circles on his inner thigh while the other teases the very bottom of his sack. Asahi sucks his skin, sending tendrils of pleasure shooting from the point of contact down, pooling heat rapidly in Suga’s belly, stirring his cock to life with very little effort.

“You’re both so pretty,” Asahi murmurs, giving a nip to the skin making Suga jolt in his hold.

“He looks… amazing Asahi,” Suga pants, fighting to keep his eyes open, but they fall shut anyway the longer and harder Asahi sucks into his skin, keeping his hand frustratingly near but far from his cock, its tip glistening in the candle light.

Tendou feels a blush creeping across his face seeing Suga look at him like that, watching him be teased, his cock getting harder by the second. He wants to fall against the mattress, rut against it so, so badly but he won’t, remembering Asahi’s warning.

_For every act of disobedience I won’t let Suga come for a minute. And you know how long a minute is when your cock is flush and ready._

So he stays as still as possible, wills himself to _just watch_ like he wanted though he’s second guessing the wisdom of listening to his own ideas right about now, especially when his mouth is watering, his jaw aching to open and take Suga’s cock, suck him, make him feel good and moan for him.

Suga’s neck is sporting a nice red mark by now, Asahi unable to help himself from leaving a small reminder of himself from this night. His eyes open suddenly, darting to Sacchan’s and he grins; “You’ve been a very good boy, so far Sacchan. I think it’s time I start giving Koushi bit of a blow. What do you think?”

Sacchan nods rapidly, breathing heavily through parted lips he continually licks. It must be torture, having Suga’s cock so near and yet so far, to not be allowed to talk to him much less touch him while he’s so pliant, so soft, so… good.

Fuck they are both so, so pretty.

Asahi gives a kiss to Suga’s cheek, walks around him, blocking Sacchan’s view momentarily. “First things first, take off my pants, sugar, don’t want me to be too uncomfortable, do you?”

Suga grins salaciously, the look in his eyes sharpening ever so slightly as his fingers trail into the waistband of Asahi’s skin tight leather pants. “This is a good look for you,” he compliments, snapping them against Asahi’s tight lower abs. “It’s a wonder Daichi lets you out of the house like this.”

“He only lets me because I wear a long coat over it all.” Asahi grabs his wrist, tugging him close. “And you get one freebie, anything else outta line and I’ll make you cry. Or your boy… whichever I see fit.”

Suga shivers in his hold, dropping his eyelids to half mast and nods, moves his hands back to undo the clasp and zipper and tugs down. The pants are so tight he finds he has to kneel to get them off, getting an eyeful of Asahi’s alarmingly large cock as he does. He wants to suck it so bad, see how far he can take him before crying uncle. Maybe another time… if their partners are into the idea.

He stands and tilts his chin up invitingly, can’t stop himself from snarking, “Well, you gonna stand there all night?”

Asahi snorts, leans in and kisses Suga… hard. His mouth dominates his easily, his tongue ring teasing the roof of it and he knows Suga’s going weak kneed just from this. Suga’s cock bumps against his thigh and he wraps a large hand around his seriously cute bubble butt, pulling them flush together, his hand weaving into Suga’s hair, tugging. He swallows Suga’s moans, kisses him until his lips are red and his cock is firm. He bites his lower lip; “So impatient brat, that’s gonna cost ya.”

Suga isn’t sure whether to be excited or scared by that but he has little time to consider it further when Asahi drops to his knees and takes his cock in his mouth all in one go making him gasp. It’s overwhelming, being taken all the way to the hilt with no warning; Sacchan can deep throat but this is ridiculous. Suga’s mouth fall open, his tongue working to form words but all he manages is a gasp of Asahi’s name before his eyes find Satori’s again.

Even from here he can see the man he loves quaking, a mixture of pleasure and pain on his face as he watches his fantasy come to life. “Kou..shi..” he whimpers.

Immediately Asahi releases Suga’s dick and says, “That’s one, sweetheart.”

Satori lets out noise of distress but says nothing else, bites his tongue to keep from groaning; he doesn’t want his Koushi to hurt.

“One? One what?” Suga asks breathlessly.

“Never you mind sugar, let’s get back to business,” Asahi remarks, sucking the tip before taking him all the way once more.

“Shit, Asahi, fuck. You keep that up and I’ll-”

“You’ll come when I say you can and not a second sooner, Sugawara Koushi,” Asahi snaps, then he’s back to sucking, adding an ass massage for good measure.

The front of Tendou’s teddy is soaked with precum, his cock hard and throbbing, his wrists and ankles aching from pulling on the restraints, but it’s his jaw that hurts the most. He wants to talk, wants to beg and moan prettily for his lover but he can’t, not until Koushi asks for it. So he pleads with his eyes, tries to use that fantastic ability they so often seem to have at knowing just what the other is thinking.

But Asahi’s mouth is quite a distraction and Koushi’s eyes close, his hand weaving absentmindedly through long, luscious hair.

“You can pull it. Fuck my face, Koushi, come on. Give Sacchan a proper show,” Asahi says through kisses and licks of Suga’s cock.

Suga wants to but Sacchan… “Can he talk? I want… I want to hear him, please?”

Tendou cries out, “Yes! I can now because you asked. Oh fuck, I want you Koushi, I want you to rail me so, so, _so_ bad. You look so pretty getting sucked, so beautiful when your lips part and your tongue peeks out. I’m so hard for you it hurts. Asahi is so gorgeous with your cock in his mouth, I’m jealous and ravenous and I want you, want you, want you!”

He falls to his stomach, revealing how utterly helpless he is with his hands and feet not only bound but linked and Suga’s eyes widen. He wants him so bad, wants to suck his cock while he can’t move, completely at his mercy… he nearly collapses when Asahi’s chuckle rumbles around his cock. He tugs his hair, hisses down, “You’re mean. Cruel. My poor lovely Satori, all those pretty sounds. You want me to fuck your face? You bet I will.”

“Do it, Koushi! Fuck that pretty mouth!”

Asahi moans loudly around Suga’s cock, braces himself for the impending piston. Suga does not disappoint, grabbing him around his head, his thrusts short and sharp, the tip of his cock grazing the back of his throat on every pass. He feels his eyes begin to water, relaxes his jaw and takes him deeper; it’s a battle of wills and he’s yet to lose.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck you feel so good,” Suga growls. His eyes flash heat, watching Satori writhing on the bed, wishing he had means to fuck both him and Asahi’s face but this will have to do for now.

Asahi squeezes his ass and it almost does him in but he’s a stubborn bitch and won’t be beat; he can hold it, he can control his impulse to shoot his load because he may be the sub but his gonna wreck _his_ boy when he gets the chance.

“Asa...Asahi...Koushi… please…” Satori begs, crystalline tears pooling in his beautiful eyes. He thought he could last longer, thought he could take being a spectator but his cock burns and his ass needs Koushi’s cock.

Suga pulls Asahi off him, wraps his hand in his hair and tugs back his head; “I’m going to fuck him now.”

“Fine, but you still can’t come until I tell you,” Asahi complies. Much as he likes to control, Suga is fucking _hot_ like this and he’s privileged to witness it.

“Fine,” Suga returns shortly, letting him go and striding to the bed. As he reaches Tendou’s backside, he gasps and Asahi grins. “You really are a sadist,” Suga remarks but his face betrays his own deviance.

“Take it out and put your cock in, please!” Tendou cries.

“But it looks so pretty,” Suga remarks, trailing a hand over one ass cheek and then the other, eyes never leaving the heart shaped metal plug with the words “sweet ass” stamped on it sticking through the ass-less teddy back.

“Koushi… need you…”

“Ok lovey, ok,” Suga soothes, losing just a touch of his sharp edge. He makes eye contact with Asahi. “Can you take off the ankle restraints but leave the arms? Unless,” he moves back to where he can see Tendou’s face, “do your arms hurt?”

Tendou whimpers, “Um, a little?”

“That’s a question, not an answer, sweetheart. Tell us how you’re feeling,” Asahi reminds him firmly.

“I’m starting to get a cramp,” Tendou admits, but adds on hurriedly to Suga, “But we can try that another time.”

Suga smiles and nods, leaning in to kiss him. It begins chaste, all things considered, but quickly turns passionate, his tongue sliding in to dance with Satori’s making them both moan.

“One sec guys. Let me get these off him,” Asahi says, stepping in. He undoes the bindings, slowly lowering Tendou’s limbs, rubbing as he goes. “You sure you’re ok to keep going?”

“Yes! I want Koushi to fuck me so bad, please!”

“Ok love, but I’ve gone a little soft, so… tell me what you want. Do you want Asahi to suck me again? Maybe you can watch and stroke?” Suga asks looking to Asahi for approval of his suggestion.

“Yes… please… Asahi?”

Asahi hums consideration then nods. “Ok, you were really, really good Sacchan. I didn’t anticipate the added strain of that position, so you can stroke yourself.”

Tendou nearly bounced with glee, scrambling up the bed, showing off the butt plug still shoved between his cheeks as he moved. He sits down, wraps his hand around his cock and begins to slide up and down slowly so as not to make himself finish. He draws in a shuddering breath, fixes suddenly intense, dark eyes onto Asahi and says, “Please give my boyfriend some good head, Asahi-kun, I want him to wreck me when you’re done.”

“Fuck, lovey,” Suga whispers.

“That’s what I want you to do,” Tendou replies with a grin.

Asahi pulls Suga around the bed again and pushes him to lie down. “You’ll need some strength in your legs to fuck him, lie down and enjoy.” He kneels, looking up into Tendou’s eyes as he opens his mouth and sucks Suga all the way in, extending his arms to reach his fingers to pinch his pink nipples.

Suga cries out, bucking up, and Tendou moans, “Suck him slow, Asahi-kun, make him feel every drag.”

Asahi hums, the vibration of it shooting hot through Suga’s spine.

Suga tilts his head back, watches upside down as Satori plays with himself. He wants to touch, reaches up but doesn’t, lets the burn settle in his chest; he’ll be touching soon. His eyelids snap shut at a particularly firm suck, one hand reaching back down to caressing Asahi’s hair. He nearly shrieks at the press of the metal tongue stud against his slit, the teasing wiggle stealing his breath.

He doesn’t want to give in, doesn’t want to admit defeat but if he really wants to give Satori a proper fucking he has to… “Stop Asahi, please. I can’t… I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.”

Asahi grins around him, popping off lewdly and wiping his mouth. “It’s ok, Koushi, stronger men than you have succumbed to my mouth.”

“Is that your attempt at salcious humor? If so, it fucking sucks,” Suga quips.

“Hey! I’m hard and wanting up here,” Tendou complains still jerking off slowly.

“Sorry, baby, get on your knees,” Suga replies, willing his limbs to move as he crawls up.

Tendou does as told, sighing in relief as Suga pulls the butt plug out, tossing it to the side. He hears the slick of lube, anticipation blooming in his chest. The press of Suga’s cock against his pre-prepped hole has him drawing in a short, sharp breath. “You ready lovey,” Suga asks.

“Yes, please! _”_ He ends on a shout as Suga surges into him, going balls deep in one go.

“Fuck, Satori, I want you so bad,” Suga grunts.

He doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t wait, just pistons into him like a jack rabbit, the slap of skin filling the room, blending with their groans. Neither have breath enough for proper words, their speech a garble of “yes” “fuck” “harder” melted with each other’s names. Suga wraps an arm around Satori, pulling him up against his chest. The angle is a little awkward given their height difference but so, so hot and allows him to fucks in deep, the feel of the lace against his skin delicious.

“Love… the teddy baby… you look so… so good… feel good… fuck Satori… love you so much…”

Tendou turns his head, wants to kiss his Koushi so bad but the angle is too steep so he settles for watching Asahi watch them with dark eyes full lust, his cock hard and heavy in his hands; he’s not coming yet either apparently.

“Koushi… how… how bout Asahi eats you out? I know we didn’t talk about it before but--”

Suga slams Tendou into the mattress knocking out all his breath, shoves in deep and stays there. He looks over his shoulder, voice thick with want, “Asahi, if you want this ass come and get it.”

“Fuck yes,” Asahi says, all but launching onto the bed. “Stay still, just fill him up while I tongue this beautiful ass,” he says, giving a sharp smack to Suga’s skin before spreading his cheeks and burying his face between them. He licks up, from the base of Suga’s balls to his hole, prodding and pushing in, his stud an added bonus.

“Shit! Fucking hell!” Suga grits his teeth then decides to put them to better use, nipping and biting Satori’s back, digging his fingers in deep. He’s got him pinned, balls deep in his ass, and kissing, biting, and licking every inch of skin he can. It’s too hot, it’s not enough, Asahi’s tongue is thick but he wants more, he wants… “Fuck me, please Asahi, if… if it’s ok I want you to fuck me.”

“Not tonight, Koushi, I want to, god do I ever but it’s too much,” Asahi groans; there _are_ limits.

“Damn it, then… fuck, let me come, let me make him come,” Suga begs.

“Ok darlings, you can come,” Asahi agrees, sitting back on his haunches to watch Suga pull Sacchan’s hips back up off the bed, driving his cock into him with renewed vigor.

“Fu… fuck Sacchan. You feel so good, you did so good for me baby! Did you like this, did you enjoy watching me get sucked?”

“Yes! Oh god yes, Koushi, I love you. I loved watching you, loved you getting what you deserve.”

“Shit, yes, you’re so good, Asahi’s so good, this is so… good… fuck!”

Suga comes, he comes _hard,_ filling Satori with his cum, his hips stuttering to a stop when he feels the last pulses of his orgasm fading. Spent as he is, he isn’t leaving Satori to fend for himself. He pulls out, flips him to his back and swallows him whole. Satori screams, grips his hair tight until tears leak out of his eyes but he keeps sucking, lets Satori buck up into his mouth.

“Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes! Koushi! Kou…Kou… Koushi!”

Suga feels the twitch and braces, taking Satori’s cum as it floods his mouth, and swallows.

Spent and fully relaxed, they lay in the afterglow the only sound their breathing until Tendou says quietly, “Asahi, did you get to cum?”

“Yes, sweetheart, thank you. You two put on quite the show.”

“Mmmm, sleepy,” Suga remarks, really, really not wanting to move but figuring a shower at the very least is in order; and a change of sheets, he considers, rolling onto what he’s pretty sure is precum.

“You both did really, really well,” Asahi compliments, standing up. He’s only a little weak kneed, more used to this level of play than the two still lying on the bed. “I’ll get the shower going, think you can stand?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Suga remarks, head only mildly swimming as he rolls up into a seated position. He extends a hand to Satori, pulling him up into a hug and kisses his temple. “Love you, ya freak.”

Tendou snorts, “Love you too, freaky.”

 


End file.
